vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Glimmer
Description Starlight Glimmer is a female pink unicorn pony with a purple-cyan mane, that makes her first 2 appearances as a main antagonist, and later and still as one of the protagonist characters in MLP:FiM. Her first appearance was in season five premiere The Cutie Map, as the leader of a village, having the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal (no more or less talented than another) and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony; she also appeared in the season five finale The Cutie Re-Mark, where she decides to take revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends, changing one of the spells of Star Swirl the Bearded to travel in time, changing the history of Equestria, and thus to avoid that Twilight and her friends will never discover their true talents when they were fillys; in both episodes she appears as main villain. But after this last chapter, she gets a redemption, and she's the friendship student of Twilight Sparkle. Before, Starlight was somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who don't conform to her philosophies, and also quite disrespectful and vengeful, even to royalty; but after her redemption, she tries to improve as a person and as a friend, being more kind, understanding and loyal, and not letting the past affect her in her new future with new friends like Trixie, Maud and Sunburst. Starlight is a very powerful pony, who spent many years studying the greatest spells that ever existed, even her magic compares to Twilight's, but her maximum capacity was never known. She's in the world of mercenaries to implant her philosophy of equality, so that the harmony between them coexists .. '''but they soon realized that it was communism...' Abilities '''Main Rage' :There are different options for the Main Rage, you can choose between them by pressing the mouse wheel or the reload button: # Equalize: Costs 50% rage '-' 'Starlight launches a projectile that applies the effect of "''equality" to the enemies that are in the radius of explosion of the same one, that is to say, that all weapons, overheal, and special abilities ( as backstab, uber on hit, etc ) will be removed, leaving them only with their melee, but with the same hp, speed, damage and special abilities .. THAT IS COMMUNISM! it lasts for 12 seconds. # '''Line Explosion: Costs 60% rage '-' '''Starlight launches a projectile that, when hitting with a surface or with someone, numerous projectiles come out that inflict a lot of damage covering a large area. It's almost instantaneous. # '''Repel Shield: Costs 15% rage - Starlight cast a shield field around her to protect herself from the enemies, even by repelling or pushing them back when they are near to Starlight. It lasts for 5 seconds. # Frozen Escape: Costs 25% rage '-' 'Starlight launches a projectile that freezes enemies that are within the explosion radius of the same for 5 seconds; during that time, the affected can't move or attack, "''literally be a statue of his character completely immobile: the only thing you can do is watch as Starlight kill your teammates". '''Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Starlight didn't have the best childhood: her only friend, Sunburst, had obtained his cutie mark before Starlight, so the parents of Sunburst took him to a magic school, leaving Starlight alone. Because of that feeling, she went on that way... Battle Strategies Battling as Starlight Glimmer To play her decently, you must take into account that your main source of damage is not the melee, rages are, so going where are a lot of people without having enough rage is a bad idea, you must go cautiously, obtaining percentage of rage little by little, so you can use your rages in a dynamic and efficient way against large groups. It would be advisable to go for others who are not in the "central group" or where is the majority, so as to have more advantage over them, and incidentally winning rage percentage. If you know very well how her rages and abilities work, and how to use them in different situations, you will be someone fearsome and promote them communism to the death, literally! Battling against Starlight Glimmer The key to battling against her is not to group in large groups, but in small groups to prevent Starlight, with her big area damage, from killing many people easily. Teamwork is also important, to protect each other against starlight, so a Medic would be great to cure your allies from the dangerous attacks of Starlight, remember that the main prey of any hale are the Medics! The engies will have a bad time against Starlight, due her line explosion rage, so it's better to turn to the dark side and take out the mini sentries to annoy Starlight and be a great help for your team. The spies will also have a bad time with the Starlight's Equalize rage, as they will not be able to use the clocks or the dead ringer to defend themselves, not even a backstab works. Demoknights suffer against Equalize too. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * RELOAD ® changes between Main Rages. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/cH7vmn-zwZM Time Eater (Starlight Glimmer Remix)] Sayonara Maxwell - In Our Town [Remix Remaster] Quotes "We're happy have anypony who wants to experience '"true friendship"' for the first time." - Intro "Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here!" - Intro "Hahahaha!" - Teleport "And here, it's the staff of sameness." - Using Equalize "In sameness there is peace. Exceptionalism, is a lie. Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent." - Equalize Victim "'''AHH!'"'' - Using Line Explosion "NO! GET AWAY!" - Using Repel Shield "'''QUIET!!'"'' - Using Frozen Escape "Thinking they can come to my village and disrupt my life?!?" - Killing Spree "It seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking, don't you?" - Last Man Standing "Well. This will sortly provide a boost to our little community, when the rest of Equestria sees a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us, they will finally understand what we are trying to accomplish." - Victory "Aw.. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing." - Victory "Spare you sentimental nonsense! I gave these ponies real friendships they never could have otherwise!" - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses